Team 8 Forms
by Mistresses of the Night
Summary: The sidestory of how Kiba, Hinata and Shino met as children. Set 3 years before they were formed as a team. T just to be safe. Hinted KibaHina


**It's been awhile since I posted a Naruto fanfic**

**This is a oneshot**

**Inspired by a picture I saw once**

**Please enjoy!**

**TEAM8RULES**

It was a sunny, yet cold, morning as Kiba Inuzuka woke up with a jump. He washed his face a brushed his teeth quickly. Too bad his clock had been turned off that morning. Because know he was late to meet up with his friend Shino Aburame down in the Konoha Park.

"Damn, he's going to be so pissed" the dog boy said to himself as he forced his shirt on. Akamaru followed him everywhere, following him down the stairs. Kiba grabbed his toast that shot out of the toaster. Racing to the door, Hana Inuzuka shouted, "put on a jacket! It's cold!"

Kiba, being even more in a rush, missed is jacket, hopped into his shoes and dashed out. Akamaru, being oh-so faithful, grabbed the jacket and raced after his master. Hana watched Akamaru drag the dirty jacket outside, getting dirtier, smiling.

**TEAM8RULES**

Shino leaned on the fence that separated the Academy and the park. He sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. A cold breeze blew in. Shino stuffed his hands in his pockets and hid under his hood more.

"Baka…" he whispered. Said baka came running down the dirt road at that moment. "Real baka" the bug lover said, when he noticed Kiba wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Hey man! Sorry!" Inuzuka apologized, as he stopped in front of his friend, breathing heavy.

"It was so cold and I had to wait for you" Shino raised. " do you at least have a decent excuse"

He took Kiba's silence as an answer. He sighed again. The dog boy shivered.

"Oh, man is it cold"

"So where's your jacket?"

"Uh…"

Akamaru took that time to jump on his owner's head and drop the jacket in front of him. Kiba laughed "good boy Akamaru!" He patted his head. Kiba picked up his jacket and looked at the huge grass stain. He frowned. Shino 'hmphed' which can be translated into a chuckle.

"Very good boy Akamaru" he stated. Akamaru barked.

"Lesson learned" Kiba laughed.

**TEAM8RULES**

Hinata Hyuuga followed her elders as the walked silently down the roads of Konoha. "Some fresh air would be good for Miss Hinata" her guardian had stated. So now here she was. The only good thing is that she was wearing her favorite fluffed jacket. It made her feel so cozy. Like how she felt in her mother's arms…

They began to walk past the Konoha Park. Hinata had always wished she could play there. But her elders insisted it was only for commoners. She never had a chance to question why.

Hinata's eyes darted my child to child, watching them laugh and tumble like puppies playing. The parents watched them, laughing and clapping as they jumped and slide around, showing off. The Hyuuga heiress smiled as she watched a childhood she wanted all along unfold in front of her. Then he eyes landed on two that stood out. They weren't as young as the children in the park. They were talking and chuckling. One boy was leaning on the fence and the other had a white dog on his head. She smiled at them, though they weren't looking at her. Then she had an idea. An idea that had never occurred to her before.

The Hyuuga female looked at her elders. They weren't looking at her or anything for the matter. They just stared ahead, walking briskly. With a swift dart, Hinata dashed away from the group. They didn't notice, but she hid under a bush till they passed the boarder fence.

Hinata stuck her head out, and smiled wider. She got up and walked over to the two boys.

**TEAM8RULES**

Kiba and Shino were discussing the matter of what to do after becoming ninjas when Hinata walked closer to them. Shino noticed first and stopped in mid sentence. Hinata stopped in her place. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Shino?" no answer. That isn't right. "Yo, Shino! Hello?" His friend was just staring intently behind him. Kiba turned to see what was up. His eyes landed on Hinata immediately.

She looked back, smiling warmly. Her hand, covered in her mittens, rose to wave a hello. Kiba stared back, mouth open. She looked at them, a tint blush so deep; the two boys could see it from three feet away.

_M-maybe they think I look stupid_ Hinata thought, sadly. But she put on her smile anyway and began to walk towards them.

Kiba's own blush pierced his tanned skin and he looked back at his friend, who shrugged. This was new. The two boys were never so popular with girls. That was Sasuke's job. No girl ever looked there way or, if they did, they would scowl or laugh at them. They had no experience with talking to a girl or reacting to one.

Kiba jumped back when Hinata stopped in front of him.

"H-hello" she stuttered, still blushing.

"…" the dog boy just stared.

Shino sighed. "Hello". Kiba nodded, as if he agreed with his friend's greeting. Hinata fiddled with her toes in her puffed boots. Shino was so cool, unlike his friend who was heating up. "You don't look familiar, are you from around?"

"Oh yes" she didn't want to mention she was a Hyuuga. Every person who knew she was a Hyuuga would ran away, bow or stop talking to her, respectively. She didn't want that right now. "I'm Hinata"

"Shino"

She nodded at him and looked over at the other boy. She smiled sweetly. The on Kiba's cheeks deepen. "H-hey I'm Kiba"

Hinata nodded. More silence.

"Is there anything you want?" Shino asked. Hinata shook her head quickly.

"I-I was j-just wondering if, well," she fiddled with her fingers "maybe if we could all play together"

"Really!" Kiba gasped, which surprised the young girl. The dog boy put his hands on his mouth. A little too excited maybe. "S-sorry"

"You want to play with us?" Shino asked.

"Y-yes, if your not doing anything else"

Kiba looked at his friend, his eyes filled with excitement, surprise and plead. Pleading that they could hang out with the cute girl. The bug lover nodded, giving up. Anything was better then just standing around in the cold.

The three walked over to the park.

"So, what would you like to play first?" Kiba asked, focusing his attention only on Hinata. The secret Hyuuga heiress looked around to see if one of the games the kids were playing looked fun. She spotted two, brother and sister twins, running around. The boy touched his sister on the arm and ran away as she chased him. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Could we do that?' she pointed at the siblings.

"Tag?" Shino questioned. Hinata nodded. Then a look of embarrassment passed her face.

"But, um," she hunched over a bit "how do you play?"

The two boys looked at each other with confusion. "How to play tag?"

She nodded.

"Ok, well, you see, it starts with someone who is 'it'" Kiba pointed to himself. Hinata watched. "For example, let's say I'm 'it', which means that I have to go around chasing you and Shino". He touched Shino's arm. "If I touch one of you guys, in this example, Shino, then he becomes 'it' and must chase us, till he touches someone"

"Understand?" Shino asked, brushing his friend's hand off his shoulder. Hinata nodded.

"You've never play tag?" Kiba asked. The female blushed and shook slowly. "Well then this is your first time huh! Sweet!". The heiress giggled as the hyperactive boy grinned goofy-like.

"Shino! You be 'it' ok!"

His friend nodded. "Count to 10 so we can make a get away!" another nod. Shino turned around and began to whisper the numbers. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the back of the park. Hinata kept up with him. Shino finished his counting and dashed to follow them. Hinata and Kiba began to laugh as Shino closed up on them. They split up to different directions. Aburame followed Kiba, who dashed past the swings and over a sand castle a couple of kids were building. Hinata hid behind a pole as she watched Kiba chase Shino. The dog boy changed his direction and ran towards her. Shino was then back to chasing both.

In the end, Kiba and Hinata, sweating and laughing collapsed. Shino, also out of breath, dropped beside them. He hit Kiba on the arm, sluggishly. "Your…'it'"

**TEAM8RULES**

Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat down on the park bench, enjoying their ice creams. For Hinata, it was her first.

"Good thing you brought extra spare change!" Kiba exclaimed, happily.

"Ya, good thing, cause I knew you would forget your own ice cream money" Shino said, licking his vanilla ice cream. Hinata giggled making Kiba blush and glare a little at his friend before giving his chocolate double scoop another big lick. Hinata appreciated her own chocolate and vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. She gave it another lick.

"Th-that was very fun" she commented.

"Oh ya! Even better, it's finally warm!" Kiba exclaimed. This is why three discarded jackets hung on the edge of the bench. The sun beamed down on the three, melting the ice cream. They sucked up and finished the ice cream, cone and all. After that, they just sat there, staring up at the sun with the voices of children all around them. Three friends sat smiling, thinking of how perfect the day went. Shino didn't have to take up the stupidity of Kiba alone; Hinata finally knew how to be a normal child and Kiba, who was quiet awkward with girls before, knew how to interact with one now. Most of all, they all had the most fun then ever before.

"Hinata-chan" Kiba broke the silence. Hinata looked at him. "What are you going to do when you become a Genin?"

The questioned surprised her. What _was_ she going to do when she became a ninja?

"You know, if you don't want to tell us you don't have to" Shino said, glancing at Kiba.

"N-no, its ok!" she shook her head. "It's j-just…well I never really knew what I would do, or if I were ever going to be a ninja"

She looked down at her feet, which were know bootless and sockless. Her eyes showed sadness and she sighed, sulking. The mood dulled between the three.

"Hey! Don't look like that!" Kiba exclaimed, breaking the mood. "You'll be a ninja! You run really quickly so you have speed hands down!" Akamaru, who was resting on Kiba's lap, barked.

Hinata smiled up at him, blushing. "Th-thank you"

Kiba chuckled and looked away before he could blush again. Shino 'hmphed' again.

"And" the dog boy continued, looking from Shino to Hinata "we all might get to be in the same team, too!"

Hinata's eyes widened and Shino shook his head a little.

"R-really!?" the Hyuuga girl questioned.

"Ya! In fact, we should promise that we'll all be together!" Kiba nodded. He held out is pinky. "Pinky promise!"

The two other looked at the dog boy's small pinky finger. Hinata smiled softly and intertwined her pinky with his. Shino sighed and shrugged. What the heck. He made room for his pinky to be intertwined.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted, excitingly. Hinata laughed and Shino sighed.

Suddenly, voices were heard echoing around the park. The three stopped to listen, then the voice's owners were seen. It was the Hyuuga elders. They were calling for Hinata.

"Oh, it's just the Hyuugas" Kiba sighed. Hinata's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her socks and boots, putting them on, along with her jacket, hat and mittens.

"Hinata?" Shino questioned.

"Uh, I have to go!" she said, as she dashed away, Kiba's faint voice calling for her fading away.

She ran to the other side of the fence. The Hyuuga elders walked towards it. One spotted her figure.

"There she is!"

The group of Hyuugas scurried over towards their heiress and surrounded her with worried faces. Hinata apologized and assured them that she was fine. They began to leave, one of the elders picking her up so that she wouldn't get 'lost' again. Hinata looked past the shoulders of the elders. Her new found friends were looking for her. She wanted to cry but held it back. The elders would just freight again. But it wasn't fair. She had just met them and maybe she would never be allowed to the park after this incident.

Hinata held her pinky up, suddenly remembering her promise. A flutter of hope appeared in her heart. They had made a pinky promise. They would be in a team.

Now she was even more determined to be a ninja. No matter what

**TEAM8RULES**

3 years after that, team 8 was formed. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, lead my Kurenai Yuuhi.

**THEEND**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
